


between the days

by kaita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: с самого начала, с самой первой секунды, как хидан себя помнит, он принадлежит джашину. со временем приоритеты не меняются, но жизнь вносит в них свои коррективы.
Relationships: Deidara/Hidan (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 3





	between the days

_  
te wo nobashite mite goran  
te wo nobashite yubisaki sotto  
fureru  
(ц)_

с неба, не переставая, течёт вода. вполне возможно, она течёт так с начала времён, никто бы и не удивился. первым делом это ощущается пальцами, к ним всегда чувствительность возвращается раньше всего. самые их кончики основательно впечатаны в холодную и вязкую грязь, онемение медленно отступает через ногти и тонкие косточки фаланг, покалывает огрызками чакры и ползёт всё выше, к кистям и предплечьям. потом капли просачиваются под открытую кожу груди и шеи - сразу и чуть ли не до костей, затекают в глаза, заполняют приоткрытый рот, в котором еле ворочается прикушенный язык. в последнюю очередь противная сырость чувствуется насквозь промокшими штанами.  
\- срань, - кое-как матерится хидан. хотелось бы громче, но язык всё ещё как чужой. - я что, в сраной амегакуре?!  
ты в сраной грязи, подсказывают мозг и воспоминания, возвращающиеся вместе с дождём всё быстрее. позади должно быть ущелье, слева лес, а прямо перед ним - жертва. потому что именно за этим хидан сюда и шёл, когда небо решило стать океаном и выплеснуться за края. пальцы скребут по склизкому холодному месиву, пока кое-как не нащупывают такой же холодный металл. самое бесячее в этой ситуации то, что валяясь вот так под протёкшим небом, хидан чувствует себя до странного уязвимым - нет, конечно, он не говорил об этом никогда и никому, даже какузу (особенно какузу), но себе врать бессмысленно - потому что в эти долгие секунды возвращения к жизни он особенно остро чувствует, что не один. как будто мир наблюдает за ним сотнями крохотных глаз - насекомых, птиц, растений, травы, облаков, даже как будто у самой земли есть глаза, которые с неослабевающим вниманием смотрят и смотрят, всегда. как хидан совершает свои жертвоприношения. как хидан орёт от боли. как хидан орёт от наслаждения. как хидан умирает и снова возрождается. аки ебучий феникс из ебучего пепла.  
\- ты, блять, чё бы ты там ни было, - рука со штырем вскидывается вверх, чтобы тут же упасть обратно и противно хрустнуть в ослабевшем запястье. - ты давай, хорош пялиться на меня, не картина. съебись.  
он точно знает, что это не джашин. боги вообще на людей не смотрят, им плевать.

эта деревня, шангри-ла, и противоречивые сведения о её жителях с самого начала хидану не особо нравятся. можно бы начать с того, что ему не нравится и сама долина лжи, и даже ещё раньше, с привычки какузу всё мерять деньгами, или вообще с того дня, когда хидан очнулся и понял, что больше не может умереть, но конкретно в эти края их заносит всё-таки по обоюдному согласию. за голову какого-то хмыря (возможно, даже не одного) дают бабло, хмырь (возможно, даже не один) вроде как обтирается в пределах долины, джашин требует усердно молиться, а хидану требуется немного подумать.  
\- заебато звёзды сошлись, - перебивает он затянувшееся рассуждение какузу о целях и средствах, - пошли уже, хули рассиживаться-то.  
какузу чуть не дёргается снова его прибить, это каждый раз смешно как в первый.

долина выглядит огромной и способной вместить на своей территории не одну деревню и даже не две, и при этом хидан, сколько ни щурится в направлении горизонта, никак не может его ухватить. дрожащее марево, как в пустыне, разъедает края земли и неба, и хочется почесать глаза и ещё, желательно, кого-нибудь прирезать. просто для снятия стресса - перед отправлением сюда хидан честно отмолился положенное время и принёс нормальную жертву, по всем правилам.  
\- вторые сутки, - бубнит под нос какузу, сверяясь с картой.  
\- аа? - хидан, не оборачиваясь, демонстративно ковыряет в ухе. - ты чё-то сказал?  
\- я сказал, мы ходим тут уже вторые сутки, - терпеливо повторяет какузу. - и ничего. ни деревни, ни хоть какого захудалого двора.  
\- может, твои сведения врут, - хидана этот тон выводит из себя быстрее, чем привычка дейдары хмыкать, попутно взмахивая своим дурацким хвостом. - может, тебя наебали, а ты повёлся, а?  
какузу наверняка хочется ответить на это как-то порезче и вырвать хидану сердце, но он предпочитает промолчать, свериться с картой ещё раз и скомандовать привал. не потому, что хиданово сердце ему как-то дорого, просто вестись на нытьё со временем надоедает. по крайней мере, это официально озвученная причина. хидан этой причине не верит (а его сердце какузу вырывал трижды, прежде чем это бессмысленное действо надоело ему самому).  
\- всё ради бабла, всё ради каких-то миллионов, - накрутить себя перед молитвой хидан считает таким же своим долгом, как и достать напарника. - джашин знает, с каким удовольствием я прирезал бы тебя во имя его славы...  
и наблюдает краем глаза, исподтишка, благо ворот дурацкого плаща закрывает половину лица, если стоять вот так и делать вид, что ветер и холодный воздух мешают как следует настроиться на общение с богом. пока пальцы привычно перебирают чётки, оглаживая крупные, чуть тёплые бусины с едва ощутимым рисунком, хидан замечает и шуршание птиц в ветвях ближайшего дерева, и первые проблески звёзд на потемневшем небе, и как брови какузу в раздумьях сходятся углом к переносице. тупым углом, хмыкает про себя хидан, не забыть сказать это вслух после молитвы. он смаргивает вездесущее марево с глаз, на секунду успевая увидеть под веками радужную круговерть, и вскидывает руки к груди. мир прекрасен, пока в нём можно и нужно убивать, и достоин каждого прожитого дня.  
\- подвинься, хидан, - ровный голос вклинивается прямо в мысль про прекрасие мира и ломает весь праведный настрой. - по моему, тут что-то не так.  
\- да ты, блять, тут не так! - взрывается хидан. - сука, я только волну поймал! только начал _чувствовать_!  
\- заткнись и отойди.  
невозможно заметить в равнодушном тоне угрозу, но хидан, несмотря ни на что, способный и разбирается в нюансах этого равнодушия получше многих. бусины с хрустом трутся друг о друга, когда он сжимает чётки в кулаке и раздражённо сопит, не пытаясь это скрыть.  
\- отошёл.  
недоведённая до конца молитва зудит в мозгу и внутри, в кишках, в сердце, и даже в костях. ему надо доводить дело до конца, какузу об этом осведомлён и всё равно ему - всё равно. в денежном эквиваленте хидан для него, наверное, равен нулю в любой валюте. эта мысль не в первый раз приходит в голову и не в первый раз не собирается из неё уходить.

какузу, как ни противно, оказывается прав - гладкий спил дерева, ещё пахнущий особым смоляным запахом, однозначно говорит о том, что недавно здесь кто-то был.  
\- и он не ушёл далеко, - зрачки в его глазах становятся почти чёрного цвета. - а раз он не ушёл далеко...  
придумать очередную колкость хидан не успевает. вот за эту медлительность его и поддевают всегда и дейдара, и тоби и даже конан (и даже кисаме, ублюдочная сухопутная акула) - пока он собирается озвучить мысль, какузу, игнорируя его чуть более чем полностью, одним прыжком преодолевает расстояние от пня, с которого хидана согнал, до ближайших кустов, проламывает чакрой метров двадцать хлипкого пролеска и вытаскивает оттуда извивающегося, ещё живого человека. судя по тому, как воодушевлённо подрагивают нити киндзюцу, наконец-то случилось хоть что-то хорошее.  
\- ну заебись, - хидан вдыхает полной грудью и снова готов славить мир и всё, что в мире есть. - если ты не дашь мне его принести в жертву, я за себя не отвечаю. а когда я за себя не отвечаю, это та ещё ебанина. слышь, какузу?  
\- этот человек стоит полтора миллиона, - напоминает какузу. - если он сбежит - за себя не отвечаю я.  
пару секунд они зло пырятся друг на друга. этого времени хватает, чтобы глаза у какузу снова стали обычными, а хидан перестал представлять, сколькими способами мог бы выковырять их из глазниц.  
\- не сбежит, - он поудобнее перехватывает рукоятку косы и отправляет её в полёт к пленнику быстрее, чем какузу что-то возражает. - иди покури пока, подрочи, я не знаю. развлекись, в общем.  
ответа он уже не слышит, ему не важно. мир сжимается сначала до двух человек и нескольких капель крови, которые хидан слизывает с верхнего, самого большого лезвия, а потом и вовсе до одного. хидан ощущает себя вселенной и червяком одновременно, искренне желая и чтобы это закончилось, и чтобы это никогда не кончалось. во имя джашина, повторяет он про себя, уплывая на тугих волнах боли, во имя, сука, джашина и этого мира.

каждый раз, когда острый штырь протыкает его собственное сердце, хидан испытывает сложное чувство, описать которое ему не хватает слов (и мозгов, как сказал бы какузу, если бы его мнение в данном вопросе кого-то интересовало). он чувствует себя максимально живым, существующим в здесь и сейчас, способным на всё, что только можно представить. это так потрясающе, что вряд ли найдётся ещё какое-то ощущение или эмоция или вообще что угодно, что хотя бы на грамм сравнится с подобным. умирать после такого особенно больно, разве что хидан знает, что умирает не навсегда.  
\- у нас гости, - голос какузу неприятно царапает слух.  
нельзя, что ли, было подождать ещё пару минут, дать отдышаться и всё такое. бесформенный взгляд из ниоткуда, липкий и до бесячки неуловимый как нечто осознанное, привычно ощущается кожей чуть сильнее в первые минуты после возрождения и теперь медленно, неохотно ослабевает.  
\- мне нужно закончить молитву, - огрызается хидан. он и сам прекрасно слышит, что у них гости. - иначе джашин выебет мне мозги за непослушание, а я выебу их тебе просто потому, что могу.  
и насколько было бы легче, если бы _так_ смотрел джашин, а не какие-то выверты собственной психики, но боги всё ещё не интересуются этим миром, кому как не хидану об этом знать. впрочем, восхищённый выдох его тоже отвлёк. хидан смотрит на пацана, который даже рот приоткрыл - надо полагать, от красоты и кровавости увиденного - и прикидывает, убить ли его быстро или по всем правилам. с одной стороны, жертва уже принесена и мир снова функционирует, как надо, с другой - много жертв не бывает.  
\- а кто такой джашин? - шёпотом спрашивает пацан. - а я смогу так же?  
хидан ржёт, не сдержавшись, и его слегка истеричный смех эхом разносится по всей долине лжи.

хоходзуки - ну и имечко, сплёвывает хидан в примятую и заляпанную красным траву - утверждает, что подглядывать за чужой техникой не собирался и это вышло случайно. его взгляд скачет с лица хидана на какузу, липнет к убранным назад волосам, цепляется к потёртой маске, которой какузу постоянно закрывает лицо, обшаривает ладони и рукава плащей. хидан отвечает ему тем же и думает, что пацан ничуть их не боится, таких бесстрашных приносить в жертву круче всего. ещё хоходзуки говорит, что они действительно почти пришли в шангри-ла, но деревня защищает себя, поскольку проповедует миролюбие, смирение и счастье каждый день.  
\- чего? - ещё немного, и от смеха начнётся икота. - смирение? они ёбнулись?  
\- защищает? - какузу, как обычно, зануден и прагматичен. - хм. гендзюцу, значит...  
это похоже на правду - здесь слишком красиво, слишком свежий воздух, слишком сочная зелень. слишком правильно. какузу быстро и как-то по-особому складывает печати, завершая последнюю одновременно с тем, как произносит “развейся”, и хидан в нетерпении переступает на месте, потому что какузу мудак.  
\- не ори, - опережает какузу справедливое “заебал” и прикасается к нему ладонью, распространяя действие техники. то, что он мудак, который знает, когда нужно остановиться, вообще его не оправдывает. - мог бы и сам давно уже это освоить.  
\- мог бы - освоил бы! - всё-таки рявкает хидан. - блять, да там целый город. всех убью нахуй.  
\- сначала я заберу тех, кто стоит денег, - спокойно напоминает какузу, - а ты подождёшь тут, вместе с мальчишкой.  
\- давно ли ты главный в нашем славном тандеме бессмертных? - раздражение накатывает глухой волной и очень медленно отступает обратно. - если это из-за возраста, так тебе наоборот не стоит напрягаться.  
\- сначала - дело, потом - молитвы, - какузу оглядывает его напоследок с ног до головы. - пацан по твою душу, вот и займись.  
старый мудак, думает ему вслед хидан, усаживаясь прямо на землю и прикрывая глаза.

радужная круговерть под веками медленно концентрируется на двух основных цветах, зелёном и красном, - хидан не пытается отрицать причины этого, но что с ними делать, ещё не решил. тревожное сочетание, которое парадоксальным образом помогает не скатываться в ещё большую тревожность. странная деревня не даёт покоя. ничто вообще не даёт покоя, но конкретно вот шангри-ла конкретно вот сейчас не даёт его совсем. хидан не переживает за какузу - тот нацепил личину хоходзуки, чтобы проникнуть незамеченным, а если что, так ему всё равно там никто не угроза - тревога слишком смутная, неопределённая. он привык, но обострения случаются и провоцируют разное, от спонтанных убийств до приступов самокопания. и то и другое не должно быть достойным внимания хотя бы потому, что любое убийство имеет смысл, если совершить его во имя веры - а именно во имя её хидан вообще живёт. самокопания же смысла не имеют вовсе, особенно с тех пор, как его личный хаос несколько упорядочило присутствие рядом какузу, потому что какузу всё меряет деньгами и хидан в эту систему ценностей вписывается только одним боком - тем, которым помогает эти самые деньги добывать.  
\- хидан-сан, а как джашин нашёл тебя?  
хидан, загнав сомнения поглубже, фокусирует взгляд на хоходзуки и довольно скалится. пацан не прост, но для джашина это не имеет никакого значения - бог примет каждого, когда настанет время.  
\- долгая история, - хмыкает хидан. на его памяти это первый раз, когда вопрос задали правильно. - а как ты хочешь, чтобы он нашёл тебя?  
\- быстро, - немедленно заявляет хоходзуки и его глаза горят неподдельно фанатичным огнём. уж в чём, а в фанатизме хидан разбирается. - ну расскажи.  
\- там, где я жил, было слишком мирно, аж зубы сводило, - и до сих пор сводит, стоит только вспомнить родные края, - так что я всех убил.  
это очень краткая версия, поэтому всё-таки приходится добавить, что сначала жители его родной деревни решили убить его, несмотря на всё своё хвалёное миролюбие, потому что боялись его и боялись умереть и неизвестно ещё, чего сильнее. хотя эта версия тоже не совсем правдива.  
\- чтобы перестать бояться смерти, нужно перестать бояться убивать, - хидан наблюдает за пацаном, слегка поглаживая рукоятку косы. - особенно ближнего своего.  
хоходзуки кусает губу, обдумывая услышанное.  
\- тогда почему ты ещё не убил какузу-сана? он же твой ближний, раз вы вместе?  
\- мы вместе не потому, что близки, - раздражение услужливо возвращается и занимает своё место под рёбрами и в затылке. - и это вообще не имеет отношения к джашину, понял?  
развивать тему хидан не собирается. при мысли о том, почему они с какузу работают в паре, опять хочется кого-нибудь прирезать. он бы спросил джашина об этом, если бы мог. почему на долгом пути к восхвалению единственного бога ему попался именно этот старый урод и почему хидан не может избавиться от навязчивого желания влезть уроду чуть ли не под кожу, достать, заебать и зацепиться в его странном уродском мировоззрении, таком логичном и таком далёком от привычного хаоса внутри себя.  
\- кажется, какузу-сан возвращается, - замечает хоходзуки, прислушиваясь к шелесту леса вокруг.  
его слух тоже вызывает подозрения, как и излишний фанатизм. у хидана есть только один вариант, как с этим поступить, очевидный и кровавый. он даже не огрызается на предложение какузу переночевать прямо тут, чтобы утром заявиться в шангри-ла уже открыто - там явно есть чем поживиться им обоим. понимает намёк, успокаивает грызущую изнутри тревогу обещаниями однажды всё-таки выцарапать эти уёбские (но красивые, по извращённому хидановому мнению) глаза самой кривой ложкой, какую только найдёт у конан на кухне, и устраивается на ночлег под открытым небом. им не привыкать.

то, что какузу не спит, ничуть не удивляет. труп ценой в полтора миллиона лежит там же, где его настигло благословение джашина, потому что никто не собирается идти в деревню с ним на прицепе или как-то облагораживать, по лицу идентифицируется и хорошо. хидан, подумав, забирается повыше, благо деревья здесь мощные и огромные, но так, чтобы не совсем рядом с какузу.  
\- что скажешь? - голос напарника звучит глухо. - про своего первого послушника.  
\- с каких пор тебя ебёт моё мнение, - фыркает хидан.  
веселья не получается, какузу просто ждёт, пока он соизволит перестать ёрничать. ложка, напоминает себе хидан, самая тупая и кривая, какую только найду.  
\- тут что-то не чисто, - ему вдруг очень хочется закурить. - ты вообще хоть раз встречал заинтересованных в джашине, кроме меня? вот и я не встречал, до сегодня.  
\- в деревне тоже странно, - кивает какузу. хидану не видно, он просто знает, что вот именно сейчас какузу коротко дёргает головой сверху вниз. - я нашёл дружка хоходзуки и уверен, что он под хенге, как и все жители.  
всё не то, чем кажется, снова фыркает хидан.  
\- про джашина там не в курсе, - а теперь какузу смотрит на него в упор, от такого взгляда очень хочется почесаться. - так что не заморачивайся.  
\- благодетель, блять, - огрызается хидан.  
ему вообще насрать и на хоходзуки, и на его друга, к которому ходил какузу, и на всю эту деревню со всеми её жителями. его, как и положено праведному верующему, волнует только джашин и исполнение божьей воли и только поэтому, напоминает сам себе хидан, он здесь. в этой миссии не было особой необходимости, полтора миллиона - не такой уж прям аргумент, ради которого какузу готов тащиться через три страны, если есть другие варианты, а для хидана деньги не имеют значения. просто о долине ходят разные слухи, а полтора миллиона таят в себе потенциальное приумножение в несколько раз, если эти слухи верны. хидан долго пререкался с нагато, что не собирается нихуя делать ради чужого бабла, что какузу его заебал по самые гланды, что деньгами не выложишь путь к истинному счастью, и заткнулся, только когда конан сунула ему в руки потрёпанный свиток. в свитке доклад какого-то чинуши о поездке через долину и в самом конце, рядом с родовой печатью, ещё одна - перевёрнутый треугольник, заключённый в бордовый круг. только поэтому хидан согласился, в его личных поисках такое вполне сходит за весомый довод. ну и побесить какузу в процессе, конечно. не цель, но приятный бонус.  
слабое касание прерывает поток дёрганых мыслей о причинах и следствиях - внизу что-то происходит и какузу уже готов разобраться со всем, что бы там оно ни было. он ничего не говорит хидану, просто именно так эту его готовность решать проблемы хидан и ощущает - касанием к своим внутренностям. копошение в траве сменяется удивлёнными возгласами, когда нежданные гости натыкаются на труп, и хидан коротко и зло смеётся, спрыгивая вниз вслед за напарником.

они и правда все под хенге. какузу не тратит много времени, просто выпускает одно из сердец и устраивает локальную грозу без дождя и грома. не эффектно, зато эффективно. личины сползают некрасивыми складками и какузу, даже не сверяясь со своей волшебной книжечкой-бинго, точно знает, что как минимум за каждого второго можно выручить неплохие деньги.  
\- твой бог будет доволен, - он опережает хидана буквально на полслова. - я иду первый, ты следом. ценных не трогай и постарайся не сдохнуть, тут могут быть опасные типы.  
\- тебя забыл спросить, - на этот раз хидан позволяет раздражению заполнить себя целиком. - пошутил, блять. сам не сдохни!  
\- а вообще, тебе стоит остаться здесь, - какузу на мгновение цепляет взглядом его расширившиеся от злости зрачки. - да и компания подходящая.  
хидан захлебнулся бы ненавистью и гневом, если б сам не понимал - вряд ли в разгар резни, которую какузу собирается устроить в шангри-ла несколько раньше, чем наступит утро (в чём сами деревенские и виноваты, могли бы пару часов ведь пожить ещё, выспаться хотя бы), найдётся место и время для качественного богослужения. с другой стороны, его безумие не требует оправданий и убивать можно просто так, без причины, тоже неплохое развлечение. хоходзуки с нескрываемым восхищением смотрит ему чуть ли не в рот и поначалу хидану кажется, что у него двоится в глазах - второй пацан за спиной хоходзуки похож на него как близнец.  
\- какого хуя?! - рявкает хидан, выпуская косу в полёт. лезвия с хрустом вонзаются в голову второго - должны были бы с хрустом, но вместо ошмётков мозга и костей на землю стекают потоки грязи. - оп-па, интересненько!  
он в курсе про теневых клонов, каменных и песчаных, водных и древесных. этот не похож ни на одного из них и чем сильнее искажаются очертания клона, тем ярче разгораются глаза хоходзуки. в конце концов под его ногами остаётся кучка грязи.  
\- ну и зачем человеку с улучшенным геномом выпытывать про джашина? - веселье хидана, как всегда, отдаёт истерикой и оседает внутри колючим предчувствием смерти. - эй, пацан!  
\- чтобы освободиться, - неожиданно громко отвечает хоходзуки, - и чтобы отомстить.  
то, что он навёл жителей деревни на их ночлег и тем самым подписал им смертный приговор, и так очевидно. в общем-то, пацан может и не рассказывать деталей, хидан отлично понимает, что такое улучшенный геном и как к этому обычно относятся. наверняка хорошего в жизни было мало, ненависти много, а страха за свою жизнь и жизнь близких и того больше. потом близких не осталось, ненависть переполнила окружающих и геном пришлось прятать, как и себя. известная схема и, как правило, работающая, пока владельцу генома не надоедают эти прятки или пока его не находит кто-то, кто сильней. хидан самодовольно считает себя именно таким.  
\- джашину всё равно, кем ты был, - скалится он, размахивая косой. - да и всем всё равно  
хоходзуки сотворяет своих клонов из грязи с потрясающей скоростью, это достойно уважения. глина и песок затормаживают размашистые траектории косы, мешают как следует смотреть, забиваются в горло, душат и давят. хидан с трудом выхватывает штырь и втыкает себе в правое лёгкое, сипло дыша - из груди вытекает грязь, зато наконец-то можно вдохнуть нормально. воздух обжигает и несёт в себе предчувствие надвигающегося дождя.  
\- уёбок, - на этот раз злость чистая, никакого раздражения. - боль нужно причинять правильно!  
\- научите меня, - хоходзуки опять смотрит с тем же восторгом, как и раньше. - научите молиться джашину, хидан-сан.  
первые капли дождя падают за высокий ворот плаща, стекая по спине и впитываясь в широкий пояс. хидан рисует своей кровью круг на земле, только чтобы его тут же снесло очередным грязевым клоном. ебал он такие учения, вот серьёзно, ебал он это всё, всю эту долину, всю эту деревню и этого пацана, то ли ищущего смерти, то ли бегущего от неё. о джашин, думает хидан по привычке, во имя твоё сею хаос повсюду, так какого хуя-то...

лес за спиной напоминает ему о важном - используй всё, что можешь, для исполнения своего долга. хидан как следует раскурочивает собственную ладонь, чтобы крови хватило наверняка, и рисует круг прямо поверх годичных колец недавнего свежего спила, не обращая внимания на усиливающийся ливень. он успеет. кровь с лезвий косы перемешана с землёй и скрипит на зубах. мир снова приходит в движение - рывком, словно срабатывает триггер - и хидан с наслаждением вспарывает себе бедро, сквозь ресницы наблюдая, как зеркально припадает на своё хоходзуки с тихим болезненным вскриком.  
\- ну что ж, - сила переполняет и это так славно, так непередаваемо. - смотри и чувствуй, хоходзуки или как тебя там. можешь покаяться, кстати, язык я нам отрезать не собираюсь.  
он пропускает его историю - наверняка душещипательную и поучительную - мимо ушей, загоняя острие штыря теперь под левое лёгкое, почти касаясь сердца. металл задевает кости рёбер, боль выстреливает в позвоночник и тут же откатывает по нервным волокнам на всё тело. у пацана могут быть свои цели и средства для их достижения, свои мотивы и причины умереть такой смертью - хидану всё равно. жертва джашину имеет сейчас первостепенное значение и он приносит её с чувством, которое максимально близко к любви. как бы там ни было, пацан это заслужил.

встать получается со второй попытки. сначала сесть - дурацкий пень больно впивается неровным краем в задницу - а потом и встать, изо всех сил сжимая в одной руке косу, а в другой покрытый грязью и своей кровью штырь. подставив его под струи дождя, хидан ждёт, пока металл снова не заблестит идеальной чернотой, после чего убирает оружие за пояс.  
\- намолился?  
\- отвали.  
какузу возвращается как по часам, словно специально выжидал, пока хидан тут закончит с хоходзуки и своими благословениями. это, вообще, приятно - довести молитву до конца многое значит, в том числе для душевного спокойствия, которое не то чтобы частый гость в хидановой жизни. равнодушный взгляд ощупывает хидана сверху донизу скорее по привычке, переживать за него нет никакого смысла.  
\- пацан искал повод оправдать себя и свои убийства, - хмуро говорит хидан, не выдержав молчания. - ему было всё равно, джашин это сделает или кто-то другой.  
\- твой бог не оправдывает убийства, - замечает какузу, - он их провоцирует.  
\- ой блять, открытие века, - закатывает хидан глаза, в которые тут же затекает вода. - сука, ну что за ёбаная срань!  
коротко хмыкнув, какузу опять исчезает в лесу. через некоторое время количество трупов начинает превышать возможности транспортировки, особенно учитывая, что тащить это всё предполагается на своих двоих. венчает эту денежную кучу труп хоходзуки. видимо, в волшебной книжечке и про него нашлась информация.  
\- ну и хули с этим добром делать? - спрашивает хидан. - я никого не потащу, мне религия не позволяет.  
\- я вызвал дейдару, он тут недалеко, - с намокшего капюшона какузу стекают мутные струйки и исчезают под такой же насквозь мокрой маской. - немного полетаем на больших птичках.  
\- заебись, - резюмирует хидан. - просто охуенно. я так, сука, рад!

символ джашина, почти размытый дождём, впитывается в дерево и окрашивает его кольца красным.

***

амегакуре хидан тихо ненавидит. в какой-то степени он ненавидит всё, что связано с водой, но конкретно в амегакуре ему запрещено приносить жертвы с полным соблюдением религиозного регламента. такое условие в своё время поставил нагато и хидан с этим согласился. тогда все были слегка на взводе - тоби верещал про то, что два бессмертных это охуеть как круто, нам надо обоих, сасори порывался ещё раз убить хидана, чтобы ещё раз проверить его бессмертие, конан нервно выдавала по сотне оригами в минуту, которые складывались вокруг неё в нечто ангелоподобное, дейдара накручивал на палец свой хвост, а хидану просто было немного скучно. по крайней мере, сам себе это хидан рассказывает именно так. ему было скучно и он, не придя толком в нормальное состояние после жертвоприношения и ещё не осознав до конца, что не единственный тут не может умереть, согласился принять сомнительное предложение - присоединиться к акацки, стать партнёром какузу по всяким уебанским миссиям и бонусом подраться с нагато, потому что тот выглядел не очень убедительно сильным.  
\- хочешь есть? - интересуется конан.  
\- хочу убить кого-нибудь, - язвит хидан, уставившись на неё. - ну пожалуйста, ну маааам.  
\- ты же знаешь, здесь у тебя ничего не получится, - пожимает та плечами. в волосах у неё новый цветок, хидан таких ещё не видел. - ваша миссия прошла успешно, как я слышала.  
\- ну раз ты слышала, хуле мне об этом говорить, - хидан отворачивается и окидывает взглядом то, что в данном месте считается за кухню. они привыкли питаться в закусочных и в принципе на ходу, но у яхико бзик на семейных ценностях, у нагато бзик на взаимопонимании, а у конан - на них обоих. - какузу наверное обосрался от счастья, столько бабла за раз притащить.  
\- благодаря ему мы не бедствуем, - занудствует конан. - свиток помог? лично тебе.  
\- ни. ху. я. - по слогам выговаривает хидан. - не было там ничего. я и не рассчитывал. слушай, у тебя тут ложки есть вообще?  
конан молча выдвигает ящичек под столом с полным комплектом столовых приборов на двенадцать персон. заебись.

шататься по улицам, вечно мокрым от дождя, тоже не доставляет никакой радости, но это лучше, чем сидеть в четырёх стенах и биться головой о стену. метафорически - на практике всё равно не помогает. дожди здесь идут почти всегда, хидан обходит лужи, матерясь как последнее быдло, потому что, обходя одну, ты тут же вступаешь в другую и так без конца. местные бары забиты народом, возвращающимся с работы или празднующим заслуженный выходной, люди едят, пьют, смеются и неимоверно выбешивают своей беззаботностью. показать бы им свет джашина, провести единственно правильной дорогой к настоящему счастью... у хидана ломит в висках от невозможности совершить это причащение неверных к истине, ломит так сильно, что он застывает посреди улицы и сжимает голову в ладонях. истина ускользает в этой ебучей амегакуре даже сквозь его пальцы.

с самого начала, с самой первой секунды, как хидан себя помнит, он принадлежит джашину. эта принадлежность уходит корнями в его кровь, в нервы, в кости и мышцы - джашин составляет суть его существования, а боль составляет суть джашина. боль и смерть, смерть и хаос, хаос и снова боль. хидан бы и не против, подстава в том, что помнит себя он примерно с пятнадцати, что означает только одно - когда-то он жил без джашина в себе, без бога в сердце и без каких-либо обязательств. приятное в этом то, что ему правда нравится убивать - способ, которым джашин ведёт к себе, как заставляет совершать ритуал над жертвой, находит отклик в хидане и корни этого отклика лежат ещё глубже божественной истины. может, как раз в тех пятнадцати годах, о которых у него нет никакой информации. искать своё прошлое хидан начинает пару лет назад, заодно выясняя, куда подевались все прочие последователи джашина - в годы, когда над миром властвовала последняя война шиноби, их хватало, если верить редким записям. настолько редким, что хидан видел всего три таких свитка, один в окрестностях своей бывшей родной деревни и пару - в старинном храме на острове неги, куда его занесло случайно и очень удачно в плане прославления джашина. возможно, если б он знал, что поиски заведут его в амегакуре, ещё сто раз бы подумал. от этих загонов рукой подать до мыслей про какузу и очередного витка самокопаний и тревожности и только ложка за поясом слегка успокаивает, когда хидан возвращается в штаб, который конан называет домом.  
\- и чего это мы тут скучаем, м? - голубые глаза дейдары лучатся фальшивым участием. один глаз, второй прикрыт длинной чёлкой, всё по классике. - промок, продрог и заебался, выглядишь отвратительно.  
он занимает половину узкого коридора и нарывается если не на грубость, то на рукоприкладство точно.  
\- иди на хуй, - тянет хидан, толкая его плечом. у него тут есть своя комната, хоть какое утешение, и делить её он ни с кем не намерен. - не до тебя.  
\- между прочим, я помог вам дотащить трупы, эй! - дейдара вклинивается ногой между дверью и косяком. - хоть спасибо скажи, да?  
ощущение, что в виски забито сразу два штыря наподобие того, каким орудует сам хидан, усиливается с каждой секундой и с каждым лишним звуком. обычно их перепалки ему даже нравятся - дейдара не смущается отвечать что словами, что жестами, очень смешно бесится и очень психует на уменьшительно-ласкательную форму своего имени, особенно если слышит её от хидана. но хидан четвёртые сутки на одних молитвах и пустом рисе с ненавистными овощами.  
\- спасибо! - рявкает он, разворачиваясь и прихватывая дейдару за длинный хвост. волосы легко наматываются на кулак и тут же становятся мокрыми. - вот, блять, такое!  
дейдара только зло скалится и, извернувшись, со всей дури кусает его за шею.

\- ебанутый, - говорит он спустя десять минут, лениво растягиваясь на узкой и единственной кровати.  
\- от ебанутого слышу, - возвращает комплимент хидан, спихивая дейдару на пол. - рот вытри и съебись, не до тебя.  
\- как нехорошо врать, м, - тот усаживается на мятый плащ, который никто не потрудился снять нормально. - ты и какузу постоянно врёшь, да? он поэтому тебя всё время отшивает?  
иногда хидан всерьёз раздумывает, что будет, если нарушить запрет и убить кого-то, например, повёрнутого на глиняных взрывалках и конских хвостах. трахаться между делом для снятия стресса - это одно, когда вот так лезут в душу - это совсем другое. в душу хидан никого не пускает, кроме джашина.  
\- вали отсюда, - цедит он сквозь зубы. - доебись до своей деревяшки или тоби, он наверняка скучает по блондинкам в этой дыре.  
\- да мне насрать, по кому там скучает тоби, - обижается дейдара и, вроде как, даже не в шутку. - с тобой точно всё нормально?  
с ним точно всё не_нормально. у него в голове гвозди и мухи, а вместо сердца пустое ничего. джашин не смотрит на него, но джашин требует жертв и ничто не отменит этого, и не заменит. хидан истерично хмыкает раз-другой, после чего его прорывает громким безудержным смехом. в какой-то момент дейдара всё таки уходит, осторожно коснувшись его голого плеча, но хидан не испытывает по этому поводу ни благодарности, ни раздражения, вообще ничего. видения в его голове расползаются кровавыми пятнами и их не в состоянии заглушить даже молитва, которую он повторяет снова и снова, как заведённый. один раз, два, десять, двадцать. пятен становится всё больше, мухи падают в это красное-липкое, кровь становится стеклом, а стекло - зеркалом, в котором перед хиданом проносятся чужие жизни и его собственная, только другая, которая не здесь и которой, возможно, даже и не было ни в каком из миров. про миры хидан знает точно - помимо боли, джашин даёт и тайные знания, сомневаться в которых нет причин. миров много, хидан в редких подобных приступах видит какие-то их грани, случайные события, вырванные из контекста, и в каждом он следует единственно верному пути, по которому его ведёт единственно возможный бог.  
\- о м..мооо..й, - слова вырываются с тяжёлым присвистом, потому что ему трудно говорить и трудно дышать. - джашшшш.... сука. ссу....ка.  
эта боль не приносит никакой радости, лишь выворачивает его наизнанку и ломает. потеряться в ней очень легко, а выбраться обратно на этот раз очень сложно.

первое, что хидан видит, открыв глаза - стена. второе - перечёркнутый чёрными стежками бок. для этого приходится повернуться и сфокусироваться, но ему не кажется. нитки, чёрное, человек.  
\- как долго? - спрашивает какузу своим привычным равнодушным тоном. - валяешься ты вот так - как долго?  
\- джашину не нужна твоя жалость, - сипит хидан. его взгляд бездумно скачет по телу - какузу редко показывается вот так, не упакованным по самые брови. мышцы живота, перештопанные вдоль и поперёк, руки в точно таких же стежках и с кольцами чёрных татуировок по предплечьям, задолбавшая маска на пол лица на месте, зато волосы в кои-то веки открыты и собраны в простой низкий хвост. чёрный. прям приятно посмотреть. - джашину нужна жертва.  
\- нагато не будет ещё сутки, - какузу как будто совсем его не слушает, как и не замечает больного, поплывшего взгляда. - пошли.  
он не спрашивает - можешь ли ты встать. не спрашивает - как твоё, блять, самочувствие. не спрашивает - что с тобой за хрень, хидан, какого ёбаного хуя. просто командует, вставай и пошли. наверное, очередное бабло подбивать, или выбивать, тут уж как повезёт. хидан нервно хихикает, чувствуя, как по спине медленно ползёт холодный пот. они никогда не останавливались в амегакуре так надолго и ему никогда не было настолько плохо. со спины какузу на него скалятся равнодушные маски и хидан кое-как скалится им в ответ.

через бесконечное количество шагов, выполненных чисто на автомате, он влетает в эти маски лицом.  
\- пришли, - говорит какузу. - это место достаточно глубоко под амегакуре. я обещал нагато, что использую его только в крайнем случае. не думал, что такой действительно наступит.  
\- мы где? - хидан оглядывается на голые, в грязных потёках, стены, хотя пол достаточно сухой. - что это за хуйня?  
\- это катакомбы, здесь достаточно разветвлённая система, уходящая очень глубоко и далеко, - какузу будто лекцию читает нерадивому студенту. - раньше тут пряталось всякое отребье, нукенины попадались, теперь никого нет.  
надо полагать, ты приложил к этому руку, про себя думает хидан, всё ещё не понимая, зачем здесь он. слабая надежда осеняет его только когда в его влажные и горячие пальцы какузу вкладывает что-то очень знакомое. родное. металлическое.  
\- тебе нужна жертва, чтобы не свихнуться, пока мы здесь, - говорит какузу, внимательно наблюдая за сменой выражений лица хидана. - а мне нужен вменяемый напарник. и расплачиваться за мою доброту ты будешь очень долго, имей ввиду.  
до хидана доходит медленно.  
\- п...почему не кто-нибудь с улицы? - металл возвращает в ладонь ощущение веса, тяжести собственной руки. - ч..чё за..  
\- печати запрета, - напоминает какузу. - не тормози, а. в отличие от тебя, мне подобное доставляет только отвращение.  
его зрачки чуть расширяются и эта яркая зелень на алой склере выглядит... потрясающе. хидан с усилием упирает остриё штыря какузу в грудь, не отводя взгляда, и царапает на пару сантиметров.  
\- о мой... - губы сами шевелятся в молитвенном приветствии. у хидана множество вопросов, задать которые сейчас он просто не в силах - тело действует само, подчиняясь заложенному в свою суть ритуалу без какого-либо участия сознания. - джашин...  
второй раз в жизни он пробует кровь какузу на вкус. будет ли третий, будет ли ещё что-то, будет ли вообще что-то потом - не думать. протыкает ладонь, проворачивая остриём пару раз, чтобы собственная кровь стекала на пол свободно, и очерчивает круг. даже если какузу сейчас вдруг передумает - уже ничего не остановить. в животе становится горячо, когда хидан протыкает его насквозь и хрипит, потому что кровь идёт горлом. какузу, как зеркальное отражение, хрипит точно так же. наслаждение настолько острое, что на колени падают оба, синхронно, хотя вряд ли какузу испытывает что-то кроме очень сильной боли. хидан очень хотел бы показать ему, что боль может быть не просто болью, что это круче, чем секс, круче, чем самые большие деньги, круче всего - потому что только через подобный сплав противоположных вещей и можно почувствовать на себе благословение. наверное, какузу единственный, кому бы хидан правда хотел это всё дать так же, как даёт ему джашин.

одновременно с тем, как он протыкает себе сердце, хидан стаскивает с какузу маску и до самого конца, пока может удерживаться в сознании, смотрит на плотно сжатые губы и росчерки коротких стежков, уходящие к скулам.

ощущение чужого взгляда не оставляет и здесь, глубоко под землёй, наедине с мёртвыми камнями и пылью. что бы ты ни было, повторяет хидан, сею хаос во имя джашина, что бы ты, блять, такое ни было. какое-то время он так и лежит, раскинув руки крестом, впитывая это бесформенное внимание и упиваясь ощущением свободы. расплачиваться за которую придётся хрен знает сколько, подсказывает память. хидан перехватывает штырь поудобнее и представляет, что это всё имеет значение несколько большее, чем денежный эквивалент холодного расчёта, потому что никто никогда не сделал бы для него подобного (даже если бы за это прилично заплатили).  
\- какое из своих сердец ты отдал джашину? - спрашивает он, сверля взглядом низкий потолок.  
\- тебя не касается, - какузу за эти полчаса тоже, конечно, пришёл в себя. его спину и руки уже скрывает свободная тёмная рубашка и выяснить про сердца самому не представляется возможным. - вставай. нам больше нечего тут делать.  
хидан не уверен, что на этот раз с ним будут возиться, поэтому слушается почти сразу. он вышагивает рядом намного бодрее, чем раньше, и на всякий случай пытается запомнить дорогу.  
\- можешь не стараться, - глухо хмыкает какузу, - катакомбы перекроют, как только я расскажу нагато, что использовал их.  
\- хуёво, - кивает хидан, - так я тебе всё таки дорог, да?  
его голова больно стукается о стену, когда какузу, сжав пальцы на горле, впечатывает хидана в неё со всей силы. а он - сильный, очень.  
\- не зарывайся, хидан, - и так близко, что почти касается его носа своим. - один раз помочь тебе - менее накладно, чем постоянно искать нового напарника.  
хидан криво усмехается, чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах от нехватки воздуха. тоже интересное ощущение. когда его так как-то раз придушил дейдара - в качестве неудачного эксперимента - ничего интересного хидан не ощутил. а от пальцев какузу по шее расползается не только онемение, но и что-то ещё. как его нити, только тоньше, неосязаемое тепло возможного удовольствия. ему кажется, что какузу ещё что-то хочет сказать, но тот отпускает руку и идёт дальше. эйфория от свершившегося жертвоприношения слегка утихает и на её место возвращается привычное глухое раздражение. старый тупой мудак.

в коридоре хидан сворачивает прямиком в направлении апартаментов дейдары - у того, по сравнению с его комнатой, огромный зал, личная ванная и наверняка сасори приносит ему что-то из нормальной еды, помимо настоебавших овощей.  
\- не думал, что вы способны подружиться, - доносится ему в спину.  
\- взаимно дрочим по обоюдному согласию, - огрызается хидан. - завидно, что ли?  
какузу прожигает его неприязненным взглядом. ну да, с четырьмя сердцами ему сейчас наверняка хуёво, и так ему и надо.

***

стрелка с яхико назначена у дальних границ песка. каким ветром его носит по миру и каким конкретно занесло в края, куда и сами песчаники заглядывают не очень охотно, никто не знает, кроме нагато и, наверное, конан. их тройственная связь, слишком напоминающая запредельный уровень телепатии, выглядит пугающе, но хидан не особо задумывается об этом, есть вещи поинтереснее. например, как трахается сасори, если у него всё деревянное и член наверняка тоже, или подкрашивает ли дейдара отрастающие корни, или какой такой выебон природы родил на свет акулу, способную ходить по земле, да ещё и с таким запасом чакры, что даже завидовать бессмысленно.  
\- а ты не завидуй, - ржёт кисаме, наглаживая рукоять своей самехады. - нервы целее будут.  
\- у тебя говно в жабры забилось, - сообщает ему хидан, - не понял, чё ты там бормочешь.  
они ни разу не сталкивались напрямую, чтобы всерьёз - хидану хватило итачи с его кошмарным шаринганом и какузу, принципиально неубиваемого, чтобы слегка поумерить свое нахальство. он бессмертен, но это не значит, что он быстрее всех, ловчее, умнее или владеет особыми техниками, у него даже чакры не больше, чем у обычного задрипанного крестьянина. и кисаме пользуется этим, подначивая в открытую или, когда итачи рядом, исподтишка. какузу он не опасается, давно мечтает выяснить, кто сильнее.  
\- кузу, как ты его терпишь, - насмешливо тянет он, скалясь острыми, почти акульими зубами. - святой, не иначе.  
\- не зови меня так, - хмуро бросает какузу. - хидан, заткнись.  
\- ну нихуя себе, хидан заткнись! - взрывается хидан. последняя молитва прошла не очень хорошо, а ещё хочется жрать. и вырезать чьи-нибудь глаза ложкой. - может, рыба своё ебало завалит, и поглубже?! может, эта ублюдочная рыба ссыкует, потому что мне достаточно капли её ублюдочной крови, чтобы уебать её, нахуй, по самые жабры?!  
\- а ты попробуй, каплю-то эту достать, а?  
\- и попробую!  
\- и попробуй!  
коса взлетает вверх так быстро, что никто не успевает среагировать, кроме итачи - лезвия замирают в миллиметре от щеки кисаме, шаринган горит костром и закорючки-томое едва заметно подрагивают в неверном утреннем свете.  
\- достаточно, - итачи слегка подталкивает кисаме вперёд. - у нас долгая дорога вместе.  
хидан отмирает, спустя пару секунд. перед глазами всё ещё плоский черно-белый кусок пространства, застывший в каком-то из личных измерений учихи. это ебать как страшно, только хидан в жизни никому в этом страхе не признается - не последователю джашина бояться мороков и придуманной боли, когда существует боль вполне себе реальная.  
\- пошли, - какузу обходит его, не глядя. - идти и правда долго.  
рукава его рубашки идут волнами и хидан думает, что это из-за ветра, а не из-за нитей, которыми какузу собирался его прибить. не кисаме же, в самом деле.

чужой разговор хидан подслушивать не собирался, само получилось. нагато по возвращении окидывает его странным взглядом, поджав губы, и велит явиться на собрание к шести вечера. с превеликой, блять, радостью, бубнит хидан, всем своим видом выражая отсутствие этой самой радости - нагато его напрягает. риннеган кого угодно напряжёт, но хидана напрягает как-то совсем уж сильно, ложкой его не выковырять даже мысленно. было почти пять, когда хидан в очередной раз разосрался с дейдарой, и где-то половина шестого, когда конан выгнала его с кухни, потому что мешал сосредоточиться над рецептом нового веганского салата. поэтому хидан прошвырнулся по всей башне в поисках какузу, отматерил бесконечный дождь за окнами, помолился, уставившись невидящим взглядом в стену, и всё равно пришёл раньше, чем надо было.  
\- я понимаю твои мотивы, - доносится до него низкий, с предупредительными нотками голос, - но ещё сутки, если верить моим сведениям, вполне можно было обойтись без крайних мер.  
\- не понимаешь, - в этом голосе, будто в штиль на море, нет ничего. - ты этого не видел. так или иначе, в денежном эквиваленте получится...  
\- возвращаясь к нашей ситуации...  
\- можно попробовать с этим...  
\- а как насчёт...  
\- блаблабла...  
\- блаблабла...

ровно в шесть хидан пинком открывает дверь и под двумя взглядами - серьёзно-настороженным и серьёзно-равнодушным - заходит и усаживается на самый удобный стул. хотя они все тут одинаково жёсткие, но главное сделать вид.  
\- я пришёл, - он не смотрит на какузу, предпочитая держать себя в тонусе и пялиться на нагато, который то и дело поправляет спадающую на глаза чёлку. - как-то ты схуднул, босс.  
\- работа такая, - коротко обрывает его нагато. - рад, что ты в порядке.  
\- а я-то как рад, - соглашается хидан. - и сколько за это теперь должен какузу? в денежном типа эквиваленте.  
какузу издаёт непонятный звук, который можно было бы принять за смех, если бы хидан не знал точно, что какузу никогда не смеётся - ни разу за полгода в его компании хидан не видел даже его улыбки. интересно, думается ему, когда (если) какузу правда смеётся, швы на щеках расходятся или нет.  
\- в денежном типа эквиваленте он должен организации первые три пункта с двадцатой страницы бинго, - серьёзно отвечает нагато. - за этим вы и направитесь в ближайшее время. часть дороги с вами пойдут итачи с кисаме, а потом-  
\- ну блять, а нельзя кого-то другого?! - от возмущения хидан едва не вскакивает со стула. - мы чё, сами не справимся?! я с этими ебанутыми не пойду.  
\- пойдёшь как миленький, - нагато чуть ли не отмахивается от него, пододвигая какузу карту и пару свитков. - примерно здесь их видели в последний раз. да, этим данным лет десять, но я покопался в местных архивах, если дороги и изменились, то не очень сильно. а вот тут...  
хидан не прислушивается. если нагато не ебёт его мнение, то его не ебёт, чего там треплет нагато. сею хаос во имя твоё, повторяет хидан про себя, и убиваю ближнего своего, и отдаю тебе всего себя, и осеняю эту грешную землю благословением твоим. он опять вспоминает, как смотрел на какузу в катакомбах, ещё не вернувшись из своей лихорадочной ломки сознания, и серьёзно, вот у кого сведения устарели, так это у нагато - ещё один день без полноценного ритуала и хидан бы из этой ломки уже не вынырнул. что для окружающего мира, надо полагать, чревато очень большими проблемами.  
\- ...-ко будет ждать вас у самой границы, дальше сориентируетесь на месте. на всё про всё неделя максимум.  
\- чего? - переспрашивает хидан. - мы встретимся ещё и с яхико?  
\- вы встретитесь ещё и с яхико, - язвит, не удержавшись, нагато. - надеюсь, тут у тебя возражений нет?  
яхико, рыжий и улыбчивый, хидану нравится, тут у него возражений нет.  
\- слышь, - спрашивает он, когда они выходят от нагато и нужно собраться в дорогу. - нахуя нам с яхико встречаться?  
\- надо, - коротко говорит какузу, - через полчаса выходим. не опаздывай.

конечно, хидан опаздывает. идти решено не в приметных плащах, а в обычной походной одежде, в честь чего он очень долго ищет вторые штаны - бордового цвета, почти в тон глазам. потом долго втыкает, где взять рубашку или хоть что-то, учитывая, что ничего такого сроду не водилось в его гардеробе. потом надо подправить косу, на среднем лезвии которой стали особенно заметны некрасивые зазубрины, устроить за поясом запасной штырь вместе с основным рабочим, помолиться, отлить и вернуть ложку конан (взяв с неё обещание никому не отдавать, пока хидан не вернётся, потому что блять он к ней привык, да, такая хуйня, ну мам ну пожалста).  
\- копаешься как девчонка, - немедленно язвит кисаме, когда хидан бодрым шагом подходит к воротам амегакуре.  
\- пошёл на хуй, - почти по-доброму здоровается хидан. - блять, нагато выключил дождь нам на дорожку, какое же заебись, а, всегда бы так.  
какузу косится в его сторону с лёгким неудовольствием, но его зелёные зрачки очень красиво мерцают в заградительных огнях, как будто плавают в крови, и хидан немного ревниво думает, что одного такого жертвоприношения ему мало - он хотел бы приносить какузу в жертву джашину столько раз, сколько времени отмеряно этому миру.

какузу всё-таки сжаливается над ним, когда в одну из ночёвок - на этот раз в чайной, хозяин которой за скромную плату предоставляет им пару таких же скромных комнат - хидан едва не устраивает кровавую резню просто потому, что заебался топать пешком хуй знает куда. итачи внизу пробует сто двадцать восемь сортов местного чая, кисаме, как и положено дрессированной ублюдочной акуле, сидит рядом, хотя сортов чая перед ним поменьше, а хидану хочется разнести всё к хуям, разрисовать кровью пол и стены и завалить джашина жертвами.  
\- в кого ты такой бестолковый, - сам себя спрашивает какузу. - в этой маленькой стране никто не знает о твоей вере и лучше бы, чтоб и не узнали.  
\- ты прям дохуя понимаешь в религии, я смотрю, - щурится хидан. - смысл меня - нести веру джашина в, мать его, народ. я для этого был рождён!  
\- ты не можешь знать, для чего был рождён, ты даже не помнишь своё прошлое.  
хидан перестаёт мерять шагами комнату и замирает.  
\- я хочу вспомнить своё прошлое не потому, что не хочу верить в джашина! - если бы раздражением можно было управлять, как чакрой, он бы уже вынес тут всё к хренам. - а потому, что меня просто это бесит.  
какузу поднимает взгляд поверх своей занудной книжки из тех, что он регулярно таскает с собой на все миссии вместе с рейтингом самых опасных преступников.  
\- у яхико будет информация для тебя, - его голос по обыкновению звучит глухо и не очень разборчиво. - разбираемся с делом, оформляем, ждём подтверждения, потом итачи с кисаме уходят в одну сторону, мы в другую.  
\- ради... меня? - недоверчиво переспрашивает хидан. - о блять, серьёзно? мы делаем это ради меня!?  
\- я делаю это ради денег. просто напоминаю.  
хидан хлопает дверью, но не то чтобы очень громко.

внизу шумно и пахнет сладостями, терпким чёрным чаем, саке с тонкими нотками фруктов. даже со своего места хидану видно, как розовеют скулы итачи, когда он аккуратно подносит ко рту крошечную глиняную чарку. как выделяется оскал кисаме с его акульими зубами среди остальных смеющихся. как люди хлопают друг друга по плечам или доверчиво склоняют головы, обмениваясь новостями. как далеко это всё, обычное и человеческое, от него - единственного, кто видит свет там, где остальные видят только ужас.  
\- скучаешь, детка?  
у этого шиноби в глазах плещется море, и сильные руки того, кто привык впахивать на тайдзюцу. хидан коротко пожимает плечом, отчего его наполовину расстёгнутая рубашка распахивается ещё больше, кивает в темноту за воротами чайной. почему бы и нет, в самом деле. должен же он хоть кому-то в этой захудалой дыре объяснить, насколько велика сила джашина, насколько справедлив его путь. трахается этот шиноби тоже как надо, крепко перехватив хидана под бёдрами и не особо растрачиваясь на нежности. у него большой член и наверняка такое же большое самомнение, шрамы по груди и забитые простым геометрическим узором плечи. хидан представляет чёрные стежки над этим узором и со всей дури царапает своему случайному любовнику спину, демонстративно слизывая выступившую кровь.  
\- любишь погорячее, значит? - море вот-вот выплеснется из своих берегов.  
\- ну а хули, - на выдохе тянет хидан. - сделай мне больно. удиви, блять.  
до штыря, скинутого вместе со штанами на землю, не дотянуться, и хидан с размаху насаживает свою ладонь прямо на ближайшую, ими же сломанную, ветку. всё во имя джашина, и никого больше.

он старается так сильно, что не думает, сколько времени потребуется телу, чтобы регенерировать. вспарывает сначала грудную клетку, потом живот - всё той же веткой, проворачивая её внутри и чувствуя, как отламываются щепки и застревают в мышечной ткани и между кишками, в лёгких, в сердце. шиноби умирает долго, широко распахнув давно протрезвевшие глаза - потому что хидан тоже умирает долго, купаясь в потрясающем ощущении всесильности. какузу он чувствует за секунду до того, как слышит осторожные шаги.  
\- так и знал, что ты не выдержишь, - тот присаживается на корточки в полуметре от раскуроченного трупа. - хотя бы хватило ума уйти подальше от людных мест.  
\- заткнись, - тихо говорит хидан. - джашин доволен.  
медленно, чтобы не тревожить лишний раз едва восстановившееся тело, он натягивает штаны, игнорируя внимательный взгляд какузу. раздражение уже тут как тут. хуле вот не сидится в тепле и компании стрёмных уёбков. хуле вот надо мониторить, что хидан делает и с кем, как будто не знает, что хидан всё делает исключительно во имя джашина. хуле так... пялиться.  
\- почему ты всегда протыкаешь руку? - спрашивает вдруг какузу, перехватывая его запястье.  
\- потому что так надо! - рявкает хидан. - отпусти.  
какузу выкручивает запястье сильнее. края рваной сквозной дыры тут же снова начинают сочиться кровью - обычно было аккуратнее и заживало быстрей прочего. он находит взглядом штырь, по-прежнему валяющийся в траве рядом с поясом и рубашкой, хмыкает и отпускает руку.  
\- да блять, я могу трахаться, с кем хочу! - окончательно психует хидан. - если у тебя не стоит от старости, то это твои проблемы.  
\- у тебя двадцать минут, - небо у горизонта светлеет, какузу отпинывает труп подальше к лесу, не проявляя никакого уважения. потому что, видимо, труп ничего не стоит в денежном эквиваленте. - цель всего в полусутках пути на запад, мы выдвигаемся.  
внутри хидана, между пятым и шестым ребром, ощутимо колет заноза сантиметра в три длиной.

по привычке он всю дорогу гипнотизирует взглядом спину какузу, в кои-то веки не желая разговаривать, доёбываться, выносить мозг или славить джашина во весь голос. раздражение блуждает по мыслям и телу, некстати напоминая и про ветки, и про запреты, и про потрясающее ощущение, когда чужое сердце перестаёт биться в один момент с собственным. какузу наверняка ему отдал там, в амегакуре, одно из своих стихийных, но выяснить, какое именно, невозможно, да хидан бы и не стал пытаться. у него сердце одно, зато бессмертное, у какузу - пять, зато взаимо- и просто заменяемые. хидана к бессмертию привёл джашин и эксперименты, о которых нет воспоминаний. если спросить какузу, что привело его - ответит или убьёт для профилактики? хидан хмыкает про себя, не различая, где у него что в эмоциях, и спасается от раздражения и тревоги в спасительной молитве.

они не попадают в засаду благодаря шарингану. итачи выбрасывает руку в сторону и вверх - трое s-класса плюс монах плюс пятеро джонинов, поди разберись, кто кого там сопровождает или охраняет. если верить бинго (а хидан верит, потому что какузу не станет таскать с собой книжку с неподтверждённой информацией), то у всех, включая монаха, улучшенный геном. за исключением джонинов, эти вроде бы обычные.  
\- возможно, новая группировка? - кисаме, распластавшийся по земле рядом с учихой, максимально похож на дохлую рыбину. - эй, кузу, что там говорит твоя библия?  
\- библия у хидана, - богохульничает какузу, морщась. - не зови меня так, кисаме, убью. монах из бывших охранников даймё огня, один из джонинов, кажется, тоже.  
\- коноха предпочитает ловить своих отступников сразу, - негромко напоминает итачи.  
\- тебя чё-то не поймали, - встревает хидан.  
просто из чувства противоречия - итачи вызывает у него сложные эмоции, в основе которых лежит полное отрицание всех его умений, но тем не менее то, как он этими умениями пользуется, отрицать не получается. хидан его боится и уверен, что, за исключением тоби и, может быть, нагато, боятся и все остальные. хотя джашину, конечно, всё равно даже на учих и их волшебные глаза - они не вечны, в отличие от.  
\- всему своё время, - на удивление, итачи не обижается и даже, кажется, не злится. - что будем делать?  
хидан смаргивает запоздалое понимание, что за главного нынче какузу. это логично, если подумать - за s-класс с двадцатой страницы дают столько, что какузу никому бы не позволил обойти себя и присвоить такие деньги, к тому же он в какой-то степени сейчас отдувается за хиданову слабость. другое дело, что хидан об этом всём особо не думал, по крайней мере, до этого момента.  
\- кисаме возьмёт на себя джонинов, - какузу же вовсю командует, будто всю жизнь этим и занимался. - не думаю, что для тебя хоть один из них будет проблемой. нукенины и монах нам с итачи.  
\- а можно вопрос, господин начальник? - елейным голосом тянет хидан. - а мне, блять, что, ромашки собирать прикажете?  
кисаме чем-то давится (хочется верить, что говном в жабрах), но итачи вовремя и совершенно по-детски пихает его локтем в бок.  
\- для разнообразия мог бы и пособирать, - невозмутимо отвечает какузу. - прикрываешь мне спину. понял?  
\- джашин не позволит мне просто стоя-  
\- прикрываешь спину. понял?  
возмущаться, распластавшись по земле и без возможности орать в голос, сложновато. какузу, того гляди, дыру прожжёт своим взглядом. хидан думает, что зря отдал ложку - сейчас бы самое время ей воспользоваться. сначала сковырнуть правый, он ближе, и чтобы кровь такого же цвета, как склера, а зрачок будет темнеть и гипнотизировать этим плавным превращением во что-то почти человеческое. _мне. нужна. жертва_ тоже взглядом психует хидан, не желая признаваться в этом в присутствии посторонних.  
\- я буду бить через тебя, если будешь мешаться, - какузу, конечно, его понимает. старый мудак, но понимает. хотя бы в этом. - и они тоже.  
охуеть напугал, скалится хидан, пусть попробуют. то, что его в качестве щита или живого мяса может использовать какузу, не напрягает. к тому же, не в первый раз.

это один из сомнительных бонусов бессмертия - перестаёшь бояться. дерзких усмешек, быстрых ударов, тайных приёмов, всего. молитва никогда не подводит, молитва по правилам - не подводит вдвойне, завершённый ритуал - напоминает о вечности самым действенным способом. невозможно уйти от веры джашина, если ты и есть суть этой веры. в редкие минуты сомнений хидан думает, что, может быть, джашин отчасти воплощается и в нём, раз больше никого нет, такого же вечного, такого же неубиваемого? что, может, он сам и есть джашин, и хаос, который он сеет, он сеет во имя себя самого? когда эти сомнения приходят невовремя и накладываются на адреналин, возбуждение и наглухо запертые внутри чувства, хидан перестаёт себя понимать и действует просто потому, что иначе мир схлопнется в точку.

он отслеживает перемещения итачи и какузу, чтобы определить ловушки. уворачивается от просвистевшей над ухом самехады, игнорируя зубастую ухмылку. мельком завидует скорости, с которой какузу складывает печати, а кисаме выпивает чужую чакру. дёргается, когда чей-то удар пробивает его левый бок насквозь - неприятно, но всё по правилам. и, слава джашину, его коса отмечает каждого и особенно - монаха, чья кровь по определению должна возвысить ритуал.  
\- о да, - возглас вырывается сам, но хидан и не против. пусть все слышат. - готов ли ты покаяться и испытать лучшую боль, что только возможна?  
где-то сбоку заваливается навзничь один из нукенинов - итачи пробует на нём что-то новое, его шаринган неправильного цвета и томое неправильной формы. не важно.  
\- я проведу тебя по ней, - штырь в самый последний момент замирает у раскрытой ладони, потом вонзается в бедро. - и ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет.  
кровь капает, забирая силу, и возвращает её в стократном размере, впитываясь в землю и превращаясь в символ единственной истины, вечной и незыблемой. хидан почти дорисовывает круг, когда смутное предчувствие проходит через всё тело.  
\- хидан!  
он сказал бы, что это какузу, но тот никогда не допустит в свой голос волнение за какого-то религиозного фанатика.  
\- ну что?! - огрызается хидан. - что, блять?!  
одновременно с этим под его ногой с шипением взрывается печать.

***

в начале не было никакого слова. в начале не было вообще ничего, кроме боли. боль была тем, за что нужно было держаться. боль принимала разные облики (слов для них тоже ещё не было) и цвета (для которых слова появились намного позднее) и позволяла принимать себя как должное. когда она ослабевала, казалось, что вот теперь наконец-то можно дышать. когда она возвращалась с новой силой, приходило понимание - да ты и не дышал до этого вовсе. хидан смотрит в спину напарника и давит в себе желание протянуть руку и коснуться её ладонью.

первое, что он чувствует - отсутствие ориентиров. верх, низ, север, запад - чистые абстракции, примерно как и собственные руки-ноги, не говоря уже про голову.  
\- не дёргайся, - доносится откуда-то сверху и слева (справа? с юго-востока?). - твоё тело не совсем...  
хидану хочется рассмеяться, что у него нет тела, но и смеяться пока, видимо, тоже нечем. на второй раз, открыв глаза, он видит над собой дощатый потолок, с которого тонкой ниточкой свисает паутина. тишина вокруг немного ватная, но постепенно удаётся вычленить из неё гул собственных мыслей и шорох чужого присутствия. моргнув, хидан тонет в кровавом море.  
\- очнулся? - какузу нависает над ним так низко, что его зрачки расплываются в два мутно-зелёных пятна. - теперь мы знаем, что взрыв тебя тоже не убьёт.  
охуенно, хочет огрызнуться хидан, но выходит только хрипло закашляться. вообще-то, ему приятно - за него всё-таки волновались. всё-таки какузу притащил его сюда (интересно, что это за “сюда”). всё-таки он тут торчит с ним, вместо того чтобы обмывать полученное бабло. как там, кстати, это самое бабло, потому что последнее в памяти - это перечёркнутое царапиной лицо монаха.  
\- двое джонинов успели уйти, когда рвануло, - словно прочитав его мысли, говорит какузу. он отстраняется (не надо, думает хидан, а ну, блять, вернись где был) и, судя по звукам, садится поблизости. - остальные упакованы. тех трёх, что остались, можешь потом пожертвовать своему богу, только чтобы их можно было опознать.  
джашин, блять, всемогущий, ему что, оставили их живыми?! хидан пытается шевельнуть хоть чем-нибудь и мир сразу теряет точку опоры, закручивается в тугую спираль - блевануть бы, но, к счастью, нечем.  
\- спущусь вниз, - снова шорох. - полагаю, ещё сутки без твоей бестолковой болтовни у меня точно есть.  
всё, о чём может думать хидан в этот момент - ёбаный, сука, нахуй.

он так и говорит - ёбаный, сука, нахуй - когда через несколько часов связки восстанавливаются до приемлемой степени, и ещё через несколько, когда на сигналы мозга начинает откликаться собственное тело. ступеньки лестницы ощутимо скрипят под тяжёлыми шагами, кости, по ощущениям, скрипят так же. внизу почти нет народа, хмурый человек за стойкой кого-то напоминает, но у хидана плохая память на лица, в отличие от глаз - а у этого глаза совершенно обычные, блёклые, будто выстиранные. итачи сдержанно кивает, заметив его, и хидану хочется верить, что на выступивший от напряжения пот учиха особо не обратит внимания.  
\- ты не рано встал? - ага, ну как же.  
\- это чё за.. дыра, - хидан бесцеремонно пододвигает к себе одну из чашек. - а это чё, чай?  
\- саке, - дождавшись, пока он залпом выпьет и матернётся, говорит итачи.  
лучше бы чай, конечно, но от саке стянутое в пружину нутро немного отпускает.  
\- это не дыра, идзакая. её держит подручный зангея. до ближайшей деревни часа два, здесь безопасно.  
хидан с трудом вспоминает, кто такой зангей, потом опять матерится. у этого человека обширная сеть приёмных пунктов, давние связи с какузу и явно одна на двоих большая и чистая любовь - к деньгам. хотя тут и правда должно быть безопасно.  
\- мне нужно помолиться, - он резко ставит чашку обратно и видит, как дрожит рука. - блять. блять!  
\- джонины в пристройке, - кивает итачи в сторону, противоположную выходу. - эй, хозяин! а можно повторить?

джашин всё ещё милостив к нему, хидан понимает это, позволяя себе умереть от волны такой сильной боли, что едва не воет. сильной, чистой, он так по ней скучал, и молиться теперь нужно усердней, за каждый день, проведённый под этим пыльным потолком с паутиной, за каждую ночь, что он был не в состоянии двигаться и сеять хаос. двое оставшихся смотрят на него в немом ужасе и хидан вслух обещает каждому показать дорогу к джашину чуть позже. за трупы можно не переживать - тот же зангеев невзрачный человек сделает всё, что нужно. за финансовую сторону вопроса, очевидно, тоже.  
\- какузу, - и он так давно не доёбывался до напарника. - а ты прям вот собирал по частям меня, да?  
\- некоторые части принёс кисаме, - хмыкает какузу, - на соответствие я не проверял.  
\- чё?! - хидана натурально передёргивает от возмущения. - пиздец, не отмоюсь теперь.  
он возмущается ещё минут пять - какузу даже взгляда не поднимает от очередной книжки. его слабость к старым романам такая же непонятная для хидана, как и способность всё переводить в деньги. историческая нудная хуйня, написанная триста лет назад... то ли дело новая серия, которую нахваливал дейдара, в свою очередь, стащивший пару цветастых томиков у нагато - “ича-ича”, новое слово в любовной прозе, наступала на сегмент развлекательного чтива так же неумолимо, как каждый сезон на мир наступает смена времён года.  
\- помыться тебе, кстати, не помешало бы, - замечает какузу, пропустив мимо ушей весь матерный словопоток. - тут не онсен, но тоже вполне прилично.  
\- ещё чего, - фыркает хидан. немедленно начинают чесаться ладони, коленки, спина и, по ощущениям, лёгкие. - а ты пойдёшь?  
до онсена большая деревянная бадья, обитая по наружной стороне металлическими скобами, и правда не дотягивает, но легко вмещает двоих. хидан закатывает самую настоящую истерику (трое суток, блять, в разобранном состоянии, да мне похуй, что сам виноват, просто сядь тут со мной, мудила упёртый, у меня на тебя всё равно не встанет, ну пожалста, ну блять, а если швы от горячей воды разойдутся, это твои ебучие нитки, вот и неси ответственность) и следующие полчаса, уйдя в воду почти полностью, молча, полуприкрыв глаза, смотрит на какузу, который точно так же смотрит на него, устроившись напротив. никакого подтекста, просто так и правда спокойней.

так вот, в начале по-прежнему не было ничего, ни слова, ни звука, ни даже намёка на движение. примерно так же выглядит граница между страной ветра и страной клыка - камни, мелкое крошево под ногами, перемешанное с песком и скорпионьими трупами и ни малейших признаков растительности. клык представляет из себя узкую прослойку между пустыней и страной гор и в нём нет ничего, достойного внимания, в отличие от его более богатых на природные богатства или людские ресурсы соседей. однако этот путь - короче и безопасней, тем более они и так много времени потратили на вынужденный простой, пока хидан восстанавливался от последствий взрыва. итачи, прихватив свою дрессированную акулу, оставляет их на следующий день. ещё сутки отдаются на финансовые дела какузу - тот уходит рано утром вместе с зангеевым подручным, не сказав хидану ничего, кроме “жди”, и возвращается только под вечер, явно довольный и ещё часа два что-то подсчитывающий в своём бухгалтерском ежедневнике (который тоже таскает с собой вместе с бинго, вот уж чего вернее назвать библией). хидана злит, что время проёбывается впустую на бессмысленное бабло, но он чувствует себя лучше, когда они покидают идзакаю и выходят в безлюдные места. поэтому приходится крыть хуями и камни, и песок, и всё равно идти вперёд. хидан гипнотизирует спину какузу взглядом, машинально считая едва заметные выпуклости - раз, два, три, четыре, ага, восполнил нехватку сердец, интересно, когда. может, ещё в амегакуре, но хидан бы заметил (я бы заметил? спрашивает себя хидан), а может, совсем недавно. почему-то вспоминается самая первая встреча - конан, итачи и какузу пришли вроде как за его головой, а в итоге, после двух жёстких стычек и тонны журавликов-оригами, умудрились перевербовать его в организацию, мораль которой проста, как дважды два: мир не станет чище, если в нём не прибираться. эта мораль не совсем близка джашину, но притереться можно. опять же, никто не запрещает ему молиться хоть 24/7 или приносить (заранее обговорённые) жертвы, вспарывая попутно собственный живот (только не в амегакуре, но это считается отдельно). и никто не бросает его в одиночестве, хотя хидан не любит людей так чтобы уж прям очень. люди - лишь средство для прославления бога. но если какузу, например, как и сам хидан, практически не может умереть, считать ли его человеком? а если не считать, то кто он тогда для хидана? кто он есть и кем мог бы стать?  
\- привал, - какузу останавливается у неприметного холма, поросшего чахлой травой. - разбудишь меня через три часа.  
хидан, ничего не говоря, усаживается там же, где стоял. надо почистить косу, надо проверить штыри, надо попытаться починить трос, который, в отличие от него, никто не удосужился как-то собрать в одно целое. в последней деревне ему предложили взамен троса верёвку - хидан отблагодарил за помощь ускоренным ритуалом и для разнообразия распорол себя вдоль правого бока. подстава в том, что это было почти пять суток назад и только отсутствие дождей и запрещающих печатей пока позволяет ему хоть как-то держаться.

небо здесь такого же цвета, как волосы конан, а звёзды напоминают маленьких птичек, которых дейдара лепит постоянно, даже не осознавая процесс. кто-то стучит пальцами по столу, кто-то дёргает ногой, кто-то уебанская акула, а кто-то балуется глиной как дышит. на горизонте небо темнеет и становится совсем чёрным. как татуировки по запястьям. как нити киндзюцу. как некоторые мысли. пути джашина неисповедимы и объединяет их только то, что без боли, своей и чужой, по этим путям нельзя ступить и шагу. какузу почти в пять раз меня старше, думает хидан, интересно, сколько это в переводе на деньги. интересно, как давно у него кто-нибудь был. интересно, ему нравится пожёстче или сопливые нежности. интересно, мешает ли киндзюцу ему дрочить или наоборот, добавляет ощущений. какузу сменяет его на вахте, не говоря ни слова, и за оставшееся до утра время хидану снится чья-то чужая жизнь, оскаленный череп и бесконечные лужи, в которых отражаются красные глаза с зелёным зрачком. и металлическая ложка с цветочком на донышке.

к концу следующего дня его ощутимо лихорадит. шов на шее, почти заживший и не ощущаемый пальцами, зудит изнутри, то и дело всплывая в памяти ненастоящими воспоминаниями, бредовой подменой того, что было на самом деле. на нём вообще теперь столько же швов, сколько на какузу, эта мысль отчего-то очень веселит и расстраивает, потому что все они уже почти затянулись, только хидан и знает, что они есть. есть и нет одновременно. разве не смешно?  
\- нам идти ещё сутки, - какузу сверяется с картой, хмурится, вглядываясь в тёмную дымку. - если повезет. если нет, то немного подольше.  
сраное дежавю не добавляет оптимизма или желания как-то преодолевать трудности.  
\- тут нет нихуя, - горизонт клубится облаками и кажется, будто осталось совсем немного до назначенного места. - не амегакуре, но я точно скоро ёбнусь.  
\- так ты и так, - косится на него какузу. - ёбнутый.  
можно молиться круглосуточно, это облегчит, ну, что-нибудь, хидан и молится, но без ритуала так долго нельзя. невозможно. джашин даёт бессмертие и высшее счастье, но плата соответствующая. нагато об этом в курсе и никогда не задерживает их в штабе надолго, и учихи, наверное, подозревают, хотя кто знает вообще, что творится у учих в голове. и какузу, конечно. какузу точно знает, что ему надо.  
\- мне снилось, что мне отрезали башку, - монотонно говорит хидан. - ложкой, хах. отковыряли, б.. блять. знаешь, у конан ложки такие есть. с тюльпанами, или какой-то такой хуетой. симпатичные.  
\- через пару часов остановимся, - какузу протягивает ему остатки воды. - тебе полегчает.  
\- хуй там, - нервно смеётся хидан. - джашшш...шшин не смотрит, никогда не смотрит, я не знаю, кто, блять, тогда смотрит. кто?!  
на несколько смазанных в ничто минут он опять выпадает из реальности.

или реальность выпадает из него, сложно сказать. хидан теряется в ощущениях, когда какузу стоит напротив с бутылкой воды и вокруг тусклый день, и выныривает на поверхность собственного разума, когда темноту ночи разбавляет только неверный свет луны. тоже тусклой, словно нарисованной на дощатом потолке тонкими паутинками. хидан тупо пялится перед собой, машинально повторяя про себя _сею хаос сею хаос сеюхаос сеюхаосеюхаос_. выход как он есть.  
\- даже не думай, - мышцы какузу под рубашкой идут волнами киндзюцу. - не в этот раз.  
\- ну какузу, - _сею хаос. х а о с . о джашин_. - мне надо.  
\- яхико наверняка будет не один, его просветили о твоих проблемах.  
\- проблемах, - хидан находит его взглядом и чувствует ответный на себе. - да п..похуй.  
кулак впечатывается ему в щёку с такой силой, что зубы больно клацают друг о друга, только чудом не откусывая язык. хидан смеётся, сплёвывая кровью, и упрямо поднимается. он медленнее и слабее, но это его преимущество.  
\- ну пожаааа-луйста, - тянет он, - мы никому н.. не скажем.  
нити обжигают кожу, их не разорвать и не сбросить с себя, не с его хилым запасом чакры и стандартным уровнем тайдзюцу, и какузу не подпускает ближе, прекрасно зная хидановы возможности. на мгновение перед глазами опять вспыхивают немыслимые видения - города, которых не существует, кровь, текущая из крана, как у них на кухне в амегакуре, собственная отрезанная голова, ровненько, как по учебнику - и хидан, извернувшись, кусает запястье какузу прямо там, где чёрным браслетом его охватывает татуировка. иногда ему правда жаль, что он бессмертный. иногда нет.  
\- уёбок, - нити беззвучно возвращаются в тело, а какузу совершенно точно его ненавидит. это заметно по сузившимся глазам, по острому запаху смерти, по прикосновению к внутренностям - хидан вдруг понимает, ненадолго придя в себя от вкуса чужой крови, что это было постоянно, это касание. присутствие какузу внутри него, раньше ощущаемое только в минуты опасности, теперь с ним всё время, с тех пор, как взрывная печать слегка подпортила его чудесную вечность. - бессмертный уёбок.

хидан опускает взгляд вниз, на свои руки, уже чёрные и чуть подрагивающие от предвкушения. потом смотрит на руки какузу - тот снимает рубашку, чтобы не пострадала в процессе, и каждый шов на его плечах, груди, животе, на всём теле выглядит идеальным росчерком идеальной кисти идеального мастера. хидан представляет, как пальцы какузу сжимают его горло, как оттягивают за волосы, как вминаются в тело до синяков и ссадин. перед тем, как воткнуть штырь себе чуть ниже пояса, он тянется к какузу вплотную и отчаянно целует, прямо через маску. для этого приходится немного привстать на носки. какузу не отталкивает его и не отвечает.

сколько раз после ритуала какузу его убивает, хидан считать не пытается. это происходит быстро и чётко, никто не тратит силы на причинение ненужных мучений. между перезапусками своего тела, похожими на автоматическое включение и выключение, хидан пытается думать. какузу пробивает ему грудину насквозь, сдавливая сердце в кулаке, - они могли бы остаться в идзакае на границе страны клыка или уйти вместе с учихой и акулой. какузу выворачивает его живот кишками наружу, протыкая его же штырём, - они могли забить стрелку с яхико поближе и яхико бы напрягся, но не умер от этого, он крепкий, хоть и не бессмертный. какузу снова и снова душит его лёгкие - прошлое может не иметь никакого значения ни для кого, кроме самого хидана, и это правильно, это истина, это никак не должно волновать кого-то, кого волнуют только деньги. небо светлеет, когда он со свистом втягивает воздух открытым ртом и чувствует лопатками твёрдую, холодную землю.  
\- какузу.  
хидану не хочется открывать глаза, но тот где-то рядом (и глубоко внутри).  
\- слышь, какузу, ты ведь правда делаешь это ради меня.  
\- я делаю это ради денег, - голос звучит близко и в нём опять нет никаких эмоций. - информация о джашине и потенциальном бессмертии неплохо котируется на рынке.

хидан поднимается, только когда перестаёт слышать равномерные шаги, пару раз глубоко вдыхает пыльный воздух и поудобнее перехватывает косу. догнать какузу не составляет проблемы, тот всё равно тащится как древний старикан.

***

воздух, тяжёлый и приторный, как праздничная выпечка, облепляет тело будто вторая кожа. яхико говорит, что дожди здесь внезапны и обильны, не то что родная монотонная морось амегакуре, но за прошедшие три часа ещё не случилось ничего, хоть как-то похожего на ливень. хидан с бесстрашным любопытством ребёнка суётся буквально в каждый куст (сука, ну пахнет прикольно, что?!) и каждую левую тропинку (а там чё? а ты откуда знаешь?) до тех пор, пока сильный удар не сваливает его носом прямо в перегной из листьев, насекомых и переспелых фруктов.  
\- уймись, хидан, - какузу не сразу убирает нити, какое-то время придерживая хиданов затылок в фиксированном положении. - я не чувствую здесь присутствия людей, но нам стоит быть осторожнее.  
\- здесь никого, - подтверждает яхико, - разве что змеи.  
его новые примочки, позволяющие каким-то образом манипулировать чакрой, весьма интригуют. хидан отплёвывается от мусора, поднимаясь, и мстительно пинает ствол неизвестного дерева, просто чтобы опять не разораться. надо было всё-таки прихватить ложку, от конан бы не убыло, а ему спокойней.

похожие на какую-то наркотическую версию обычного леса джунгли хидану не очень нравятся - влажность и яркие краски напоминают о родной деревне, а ничего хорошего с ним там, кроме массовой резни во имя джашина, не случилось. он несколько раз повторяет про себя это слово - джунгли - когда они наконец-то встречаются у развала, меньше всего напоминающего когда-то действовавшую пограничную заставу. в ногах у яхико в самом деле валяется едва живое - то ли под гендзюцу, то ли по естественным причинам - тело, и хидану приходится признать, что про него и правда подумали. позаботились. охуеть.  
\- нагато давно хотел узнать, что там, - яхико совсем не выглядит уставшим от долгой и трудной дороги. - он раньше думал, что ты знаешь.  
\- в моё время здесь было какое-то селение, доходили слухи, - пожимает плечами какузу. - не уверен, что оно было живо уже тогда.  
\- ну да, - рыжие вихры мельком блестят на солнце, когда яхико дёргает головой. - наверное, им повезло - умереть до того, как мы сюда пришли.  
\- ты славный, но всё-равно завали ебало, - хидан справедливо принимает намёк на свой счёт. - джашин будет править миром и чем раньше это случится, тем лучше.  
если здесь и правда найдётся что-то, способное пролить свет на истоки его веры, то хидан принесёт очень большую жертву, как только они вернутся в обитаемые края. очень большую.

по самым оптимистичным данным, в этих джунглях может что-то быть и даже, с мизерной долей вероятности, быть обитаемым. по всем прочим данным - это царство зелени и непуганных зверей тянется на многие километры вглубь материка, пока где-то на другом краю земли не встречается с океаном. в руках у яхико затёртая от времени карта на незнакомом языке и хидан вздрагивает, машинально сжимая в пальцах рукоять косы. символ джашина встречается трижды и до ближайшего совсем недалеко.  
\- если обратно пойдём через земли цучикаге, то сейчас выиграем где-то полсуток, - рассуждает какузу, водя по карте пальцем. - пока хидана не накроет.  
\- мы выиграем больше, потому что эти штуки, - яхико легонько касается матовых стержней, пробитых через его нос, - свяжут меня с нагато, как только мы выйдем обратно из джунглей.  
\- и мы что, волшебным образом хуяк и дома? - скептически переспрашивает хидан. - в смысле, в сраной амегакуре?  
снова быстрый кивок и снова рыжие росчерки в воздухе.  
\- клиенты ждут информацию как можно быстрее.  
\- так, о клиентах. сколько готов заплатить....  
\- пока вас не было, поступило ещё обращение...  
\- что с вексельными обязательствами...  
\- блаблабла...  
\- блаблабла...  
ложка, думает хидан, я возьму ложку и всажу её какузу в самое горло, а потом, когда одно из его сердец сдохнет, в правый глаз. раздражение сменяется то тревогой, то возбуждением - здесь другой воздух, да, но в этом воздухе чувствуется вкус металла, чувствуется сладость не только неведомых цветов и фруктов, чувствуется жаркий, гнилостный запах разлагающихся трупов. трупов, убитых очень давно, но зато по всем правилам во имя хаоса, из которого всё вышло и к которому должно вернуться.  
\- ты что-то чувствуешь? - какузу незаметно подходит ближе.  
\- не могу перевести это в денежный эквивалент, - огрызается хидан. - но если вы обсудили подружек, погоду и прочую поебень, то я бы уже пошёл.  
его не волнуют клиенты, с помощью которых какузу и акацки вообще собираются делать очередное финансовое вливание в свои кошельки. тем более не волнуют эти самые финансовые вливания, жил же он как-то раньше без постоянных источников дохода. на этот раз триггерит слово “источники” - хидан выдаёт тираду, целиком состоящую из обсценной лексики и подробностей того, как правильно разложить внутренности в погодных условиях горячих источников, чтобы они не испортились раньше положенного, а потом со всей силы всаживает штырь в ладонь. боль отрезвляет и освежает.  
\- я никогда здесь не был, - говорит он. - но я, может, не помню нихуя просто.  
какузу молча кивает.  
\- слушай, - хидан прокручивает штырь в ладони, неосознанно прикрывая глаза, потом берёт себя в руки и шумно выдыхает. - а сколько готовы заплатить за.. это вот?  
\- достаточно, - какузу смотрит на струйку крови, стекающую по пальцам прямо на густую, сочную зелень. - достаточно, чтобы поделиться этой информацией и с тобой.  
может, в какой-то момент он всё-таки присвоил ему определённую степень ценности, выразимую в денежных знаках. хидану нравится эта мысль.

отплёвываясь от прелой, с гнильцой, листвы хидан думает, что с удовольствием бы прирезал сейчас всех, начиная от яхико и заканчивая змеями, которых тут и правда чуть больше, чем дохуя. в награду за столь благочестивые мысли джашин дарит ему возможность первым увидеть скрытое в густой листве святилище. камни давно уже покрыты мхом и опутаны лианами, так давно, что вероятность пройти мимо, не заметив в этом сплетении листвы и корней чего-то большего, почти стопроцентна. но хидан - _чувствует_.  
\- о блять, - приходится зажмуриться, но внутри всё равно всё замирает от восторга.  
здесь, практически на краю земли, ощущение чужого внимания к себе забирается под кожу липкими стежками (хидан даже оборачивается - проверить, не очередной ли это прикол киндзюцу), пробирает до костей, вытаскивает тревогу наружу и душит её тяжёлым воздухом, чтобы оставить после себя блаженное ничего. какузу обходит хидана с правой стороны и дожидается, пока тот перестанет стоять, запрокинув голову к небу, и шагнёт внутрь. предсказанный яхико ливень начинается в ту же секунду.

его даже не спрашивают о том, стоила ли вся эта хрень такого напряга. доволен ли ты, хидан, таким бодрым марш-броском через половину ойкумены. успокоилось ли твоё сердце или что там за хуйня у тебя вместо него, когда оказалось, что всё было зря. стал ли ты спать крепче, когда джашин в очередной раз показал тебе, какой долгий ещё предстоит путь. нагато запирается у себя с яхико, не желая выпускать того из сомнительно-дружеских объятий, какузу скрывается в направлении банка, и всё, что остаётся, это материть дождь - серую мутную хрень, так не похожую на освежающий ливень наркотического леса.  
\- не бесись, - дейдара с интересом косится на ложку, которую хидан прокручивает между пальцами. - ну, не повезло, с кем не бывает, м?  
\- заткнись? - предлагает хидан. - заебал пиздеть.  
\- какузу опять тебя кинул, - понимающе кивает дейдара. - удивительно, сколько всё-таки терпения у человека и как неумело ты этим терпением пользуешься, хм.  
невозможно понять, что в этом бесит больше - то, что дейдара прав, или то, что хидану настоебало торчать тут в ожидании - поэтому ложка отправляется прямиком в направлении красивого, почти девичьего лица, и не втыкается в глаз только потому, что хидану не хочется её пачкать этим голубым дерьмом. он так и говорит - голубое дерьмо - после чего оба ржут, очевидно представляя процесс дерьмообразования у сухопутных акул.  
\- твой джашин пугает, - наржавшись, говорит дейдара. - я, вообще, рад, что вы ничего не нашли.  
\- твоё мнение никого не ебёт, - пожимает плечами хидан.  
и повторяет это всем, доводя до белого каления. джашин недостижим, как и положено богу, зато у хидана впереди целая вечность.

про вечность он задвигает с упоением истинного фанатика - как минимум конан точно теряет нить его рассуждений уже к концу первой минуты. рядом с десятком журавликов появляются тигр, змея, несколько черепов и аккуратная бумажная ложечка. хидан сбивается с ритма, цепляясь за неё взглядом, и тут же нащупывает в кармане свою. она пока ещё не совсем его, но на этот раз он не собирается её возвращать, а честно спизженное как раз и считается своим. если, конечно, конан не будет оспаривать это утверждение.  
\- так вот, - нагато тут же пользуется его заминкой, возвращая разговор в привычное деловое русло. - даже эта информация стоит немало.  
\- ну а я говорил, - усмехается яхико. - если слегка там всё подчистить и правильно подать - отобьём ещё больше.  
в его словах чувствуется влияние столетнего старпёра, измеряющего ценности мира исключительно в денежном эквиваленте. хидан опять бесится, тем более что никакой особо ценной информации из затерянного храма и нет. ну, пахнет смертью. ну, алтари насквозь пропитались кровью. ну, можно приводить экскурсии и рассказывать страшные сказки. восстановить заставу, нагнать крестьян облагораживать непроходимые джунгли, закрепить своё влияние... джашин там лет тысячу как не появлялся, он весь - вот тут, в сердце.  
\- хуйня, - авторитетно заявляет хидан. - а где старикан мой, в бабле утонул?  
\- восстанавливается, - конан украдкой косится на него и даже без улыбки. - не переживай.  
её пальцы ловко складывают очередное оригами, на этот раз в виде кораблика. хидан внезапно чувствует себя выпотрошенным и злым. было бы за что переживать...  
\- выдвигаетесь ближе к ночи, - нагато подпихивает ему карту, которая тут же отправляется за пояс. - какузу в курсе, так что говорю тебе лично - в заливе харан вырезали уже три деревни. облако, конечно, проблему не признаёт, но нам и не нужно их разрешение.  
до хидана только в комнате доходит, что с другой стороны залива - страна горячих источников, в которой тоже не одна деревня была в своё время вырезана во имя хаоса и джашина.

на этот раз он вышагивает рядом с какузу, а не пялясь в спину. тревожность мягко зудит на подкорке, не путая мысли, а приятная тяжесть косы на плече не идёт ни в какое сравнение с идиотской тяжестью денежных трупов, на которых они уже трижды отвлекались, потому что шанс подвернулся - надо пользоваться.  
\- да хуй там надо чё, - бесится хидан, - я больше ни одного не понесу! сам ебись!  
какузу подсчитывает внеплановую прибыль и показательно его игнорирует. они идут через страну огня, потому что так быстрее, и хидан с некоторым интересом думает, ждут ли тут итачи с радостью или со смертельным приговором - о своём прошлом учиха не распространяется, как и о причинах присоединения к акацки, а тоби, тоже учиха и тоже про своё прошлое ни разу ни словом, на все вопросы только отшучивается и предлагает спросить у итачи напрямую. смешно. в паре дней к северу лежит родина какузу, хидан всерьёз раздумывает подоставать напарника на эту тему, потом думает, что совсем рядом с местом назначения лежит уже его родина и что какузу может в отместку доебаться до него. хотя, скорее всего, ему плевать. на ночлег, слава джашину, останавливаются в нормальной гостинице, попутно скинув финансовые вложения, уже начавшие попахивать гнилью, в ближайшем пункте обмена.  
\- заебато, - хидан вытягивает ноги под столом в ожидании ужина. - и никаких ёбаных овощей!  
\- и никакого саке, - какузу с таким же наслаждением вытягивает свои и хрустит плечами. - не по-божески.  
хидану кажется, что он спит или как минимум ударился головой.  
\- это чё, старикан, это ты щас шутишь?! это ты там лыбишься под маской, да? - даже бесячка, что из трёх левых трупов пожертвовать джашину разрешили только одного, отходит на второй план. что выходит на первый, хидан пока не думает. - ты чё, перегрелся?  
\- завались, хидан, - беззлобно реагирует какузу, - и ешь свои рёбрышки молча.  
вместо саке им приносят терпкую, с горчинкой, травяную настойку - у хидана от неё слегка кружится голова и ломит бок, но, возможно, это просто не до конца восстановившиеся почки никак не войдут в рабочий режим. какузу втягивается в неторопливый разговор с владельцем идзакаи - солидным, с чистыми ухоженными руками и хитрым взглядом, сразу понятно, что дела у того идут неплохо. темы плавно перетекают с погоды на налоги, с налогов на нового даймё, с даймё на водку, с водки на ценовую политику и опять, блаблабла, блаблабла. от скуки хидан оглядывает местный народ и вот везёт же на синеглазых ему. правда, у этого синь в мертвечину отдаёт, но так и хидан ведь не то чтобы праведник. сею хаос, машинально проговаривает он, чуть отклоняя шею в сторону и давая рассмотреть её изгиб во всей красе - швы давно не заметны и помнит о них наверняка только он, символ джашина на груди издали похож на банальную побрякушку, а большего этому шиноби и не надо пока видеть. хидан косится на какузу - налоги, бабло, какие-то игорные дома, снова бабло, срань - и позволяет раздражению заполнить себя полностью.  
\- разомнусь, - с приторной улыбкой говорит он в никуда. - а то, блять, ёбнуться можно от этой травяной байды.

шиноби с мёртвыми глазами от байды тоже не в восторге - они распивают полторы бутылки саке в комнате наверху, прежде чем руки (не такие уж и сильные, машинально отмечает хидан) облапывают его бедро и член через грубую ткань штанов. от тела пахнет лесом и п **о** том и хидан чувствует на зубах привкус меди, сладковатый и тёплый. интерес пропадает, сменяясь тупым и бессмысленным желанием просто закончить всё побыстрее. если джашину сегодня угодно так, значит, так и будет.  
потолок в этой комнате чистый, на досках видно зашкуренные спилы от сучков, и никакой паутины.

какузу по обыкновению ничего не говорит, но неодобрение в воздухе ножом можно резать. хидан всеми своими обострившимися после молитвы чувствами влетает в это неодобрение и моментально вскипает.  
\- чего?! - он даже штырь не укладывает аккуратно рядом с косой, а швыряет поперёк кровати. - хорош пялиться, не картина.  
\- не можешь не гадить там, где спишь, да? - книжка у какузу на этот раз поновее, но всё-равно разве что не плесенью покрыта. - или ты и разницы не видишь?  
\- охуенно, - бесится хидан. - почитай мне мораль, дедуль, пока челюсти не потерял по дороге.  
можно бы уже привыкнуть к резким ударам, но всё никак не. во рту опять медь, злость и раздражение, растекается по телу, словно только и ждало сигнала. второй прилетает под дых, вынуждая согнуться пополам. становится немного смешно, а когда какузу за встрёпанные волосы вздёргивает его вверх, так и вообще весело.  
\- мне наплевать на твои ритуалы, - цедит какузу, прищурившись, - но если кто-то здесь проведёт параллели между ними и тем, что творится в заливе, это усложнит работу. сверхурочные нам, как ты знаешь, не платят.  
ну да, конечно, хидан знает.  
\- чё я усложню, то сам и разрулю, - огрызается он. - сс... сука, я его просто прирезал, даже без следов!  
молился потом полчаса, обещая принести столько жертв, сколько встретится им на той стороне харана, и уж обязательно и по всем правилам - того, кто так бездарно пытается повторить его собственный путь к бессмертию. потому что это непростительно, это личное. такое же, как мудак напротив.  
\- ты не умеешь без следов, - мудак сжимает его за волосы так, что боль становится очень ощутимой.  
\- а чё не за горло, а, - хидан ловит спиной упор, больно ударяясь лопатками. - я, блять, может мечтал об этом.  
он облизывает пересохшие губы и медленно смаргивает, не особо доверяя глазам - какузу совершенно точно отмечает это его движение языка и зелёная радужка затапливает его глаза чуть ли не полностью. о таком хидан тоже, конечно, мечтал. о всеобщем признании джашина, разрешении прирезать половину амегакуре, и вот чтобы какузу так на него смотрел. как в катакомбах, как в заброшенном храме, как после взрыва. как сейчас. какузу отпускает его, явно намереваясь уйти обратно в общий зал и залить эту вспышку гнева настойкой. в груди у хидана жарко так, словно туда засунули всю дейдарову глину и разом подорвали.  
\- и ничего тебе не плевать, мудак старый, - в спину какузу говорит он. - пиздишь ты.  
\- хидан, - не оборачиваясь просит тот, - заткнись.

внизу тихо и, скорее всего, мёртвый шиноби пролежит в своём номере ненайденным достаточно долго, чтобы они успели уйти отсюда достаточно далеко. хидан обдумывает эту мысль, приходя к выводу, что, возможно, и не стоило выпускать здесь своё безумие на волю, хотя он честно старался без особых криков и крови и вообще больше молился, нежели резал. возможно, иногда какузу в своём занудстве руководствуется не только финансовыми соображениями. возможно, что даже и не иногда. какузу сидит за дальним столиком в компании книжки и чайника, и хидан, дёрнув плечом, усаживается рядом.  
\- я заткнулся на целых полчаса, - сообщает он, продолжая без всякой логики: - а тебе не плевать.  
второй чашки поблизости не наблюдается, поэтому хидан пьёт из той, что есть.  
\- ты жертвуешь мне сердце, - начинает он загибать пальцы, - прикрываешь перед нагато, помогаешь искать джашина, пришиваешь башку на место и-  
\- загнёшь ещё один и я его тебе сломаю, - почти ласково говорит какузу.  
\- и тебе не плевать, - хидан разглядывает получившийся кулак. - если это не любовь, дедуль, то что?  
сломанные пальцы срастаются быстрее, чем запястье, но, в конце концов, это такая мелочь по сравнению с вывернутыми наружу кишками или вырванным сердцем, что почти равноценно признанию. хидан выжидает ещё полчаса, прислушиваясь к тревожным брожениям в своей голове и привычному ощущению взгляда пустоты - в зале с уходом какузу не остаётся никого - и нервно кусает губы. джашину на эти его чувства всё равно, лишь бы жертвовал вовремя и молился как следует. хочется расковырять ладонь, почувствовать кровь и умереть так, чтобы снова пришлось собирать по кускам. ковырять нечем - штырь остался в номере, ложка (к сожалению) по-прежнему в амегакуре.

какузу не спит - хидан точно знает, что не спит. точно так же, как всегда знает, когда какузу на него смотрит или когда собирается что-то делать. это знание начинает заёбывать и требовать какого-то решительного жеста. сею хаос, повторяет хидан шёпотом, пока идёт от двери в полной темноте.  
\- сей его молча, - негромко говорит какузу. оказалось, хидан шёл к нему. - через час выходим.  
\- я не умею молча, - хидан щурится, привыкая к отсутствию света. постепенно становится заметным мутное пятно окна, отблеск от косы, прислонённой к стене. он переводит взгляд со штыря, так и валяющегося поперёк его кровати, на какузу, который прямо перед ним и который не спит, потому что - ждёт его? ждёт, когда пройдут три часа? ждёт - чего? вкус крови во рту становится почти ощутимым. - почему ты не спишь? смотри, мои пальцы уже в порядке. я вообще весь в порядке, просто заебато.  
какузу перехватывает его руку у своего лица  
\- сколько раз я должен её сломать?  
\- да мне похуй, - выдыхает хидан. - хочешь, я сам её сломаю, раз тебя это заводит?  
в какой-то момент вкус крови во рту становится настоящим и хидан не совсем в курсе, кто кого кусает первым.

ровная гладь залива слепит глаза. харан известен спокойными водами и коварными отмелями и при очередном взгляде на него у хидана начинают чесаться внутренности (от этой обманчивой простоты) и руки (от желания кого-нибудь прирезать). он дышит чуть солёным воздухом, прохладным от близости воды, и пытается понять, что чувствует, стоя на своей родной земле, там, где хаос выбрал его своим проводником.  
\- перевозчик скоро будет, - какузу чуть поодаль просто усаживается на песок.  
\- заебись, - кивает хидан. - прям пиздато.  
с закрытыми глазами думается легче. на тот берег два пути и по прямой очевидно быстрее, чем в обход. ему здесь не нравится так же, как пару месяцев назад в шангри-ла - всё не то, чем кажется. это сложно оформить в слова, это даже в чувственном восприятии больше похоже на то, как если бы его гладили против шерсти (если бы у него была шерсть). он не был здесь много лет и не хотелось бы ещё столько же, но раз уж есть вероятность пополнить финансы и заодно разузнать, что за хер тут косит под последователя джашина, то вариантов не то чтобы много. хидан с некоторым удивлением понимает, что только что подумал про деньги и не захотел прирезать кого-то в связи именно с этой мыслью.  
\- мудила старый! - от возмущения он со всей дури пинает песок в направлении мудилы. - что, блять... да как вообще?!  
ответка прилетает немедленно и буквально - хидан больно падает лицом в тот же песок. нити киндзюцу над ним подрагивают, будто обладают разумом и этот разум хочет убить его несколько раз подряд. ладонь на затылке, в целом, ощущается так же. хотя она тёплая. это, несмотря на ситуацию, приятно.  
\- а, - хидан кое-как отплёвывает песок, вовсю ёрзая и рискуя свернуть себе шею самостоятельно. - в смысле, я не про тебя. в смысле, я... ааа, блять, сука!  
\- тебе стоит потренироваться, - равнодушно говорит какузу, не спеша убирать руку и не двигаясь с места. - ты слишком медленный.  
\- зато ты охуеть какой быстрый! - тут же огрызается хидан.  
он садится, всё так же чувствуя на затылке чужие пальцы. мимолётное желание вонзить штырь в ладонь и успокоить себя привычным способом исчезает, не успев завладеть мыслями. перевозчик скоро будет, до той стороны при такой погоде всего пара часов, а потом никто не удержит его от кровавых ритуалов во имя всё того же хаоса. в этом есть какая-то ирония - что хаос с того берега, где хидан впервые его ощутил на себе и в себе, вот так переметнулся на другой, чистый и наверняка отлично контролируемый облаком. но это всё равно не джашин, хидан _почувствовал_ бы даже тень его присутствия моментально, а, значит, можно будет не сдерживаться.  
\- чувствуешь что-то? - какузу тоже смотрит на залив.  
\- полный рот песка, спасибо блять большое, - бубнит хидан, пододвигаясь поближе. наблюдает, как нити втягиваются в тело и предплечье какузу встаёт на место, удерживаемое крепкими чёрными стежками. жутковато, но как же красиво. - нихуя не чувствую. мне же можно будет убить там всех, правда?  
какузу пожимает плечами.  
\- это, типа, чё значит? - хидан не отказывает себе в желании потрогать стежки пальцами, вспомнить ночь в гостинице и уставиться на какузу подозрительным взглядом.  
\- это, типа, значит, что тебе стоит потренироваться, - повторяет какузу. - не уверен, что захочу снова собирать твои жалкие куски в такое же жалкое целое.  
хидан совершенно точно уверен, что под маской какузу вовсю лыбится.

это очень охуенно. почти так же, как сеять хаос во имя джашина.


End file.
